


Dearly thou canst be kind

by Lleu



Series: Tumblr approximately-drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nature, bad, base, and blind,<br/>Dearly thou canst be kind;<br/>There dearly then, dearly,<br/>I'll cry thou canst be kind."</p>
<p>Written for a tumblr drabbles meme, prompt: Derek, Isaac, offer me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly thou canst be kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this drabbles meme](http://askboxmemes.tumblr.com/post/31099194023/even-more-drabbles) on tumblr. The title is from Gerard Manley Hopkins's poem "Brothers".

"What do you want for your birthday?" Isaac asked Derek out of the blue one day. It was after a training session; Boyd and Erica had already left: they’d decided it would be best if Isaac was the one to ask. It might be a sensitive subject.

Derek blinked, which was more reaction than Isaac had been expecting, honestly.

"What?"

"Your birthday," Isaac said. "What do you want for it? Or, not a present, maybe, but—what do you want to do?"

"How did you—?"

Isaac smiled then. "I got Stiles to look it up in the county records. Your real birthday, not what you gave when you got arrested."

Derek nodded shortly. Silence.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Derek said irritably.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Isaac asked again, slightly exasparated now. "Look, I already talked to everyone: no-one’s got plans. We could go see a movie or something, I don't know."

Derek snorted.

"What, then?"

"I want everyone to leave me alone," Derek said finally.

Isaac looked at him. "Are you sure?" Derek glared, and Isaac shrugged, then smiled again, more hesitantly this time. "I guess we can manage that."

He turned to go, but Derek’s voice stopped him: "Isaac."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."


End file.
